Harold C. Simmons Cancer Center Biostatistics Shared Resource (Research Design and Data Analytics Resources) Project Summary/Abstract The Cancer Center Research Design & Data Analytics Group has two main components: the Biostatistics Shared Resource and the Bioinformatics Shared Resource. Jointly and complementarily, the two resources provide all necessary research design and data analytics expertise to UT Southwestern (UTSW) cancer research. The Biostatistics Shared Resource functions as a centralized biostatistics support facility and brings together expertise and intellectual resources campus-wide in biostatistics, clinical trials, statistical genetics, epidemiology, and data management for all Cancer Center investigators. Resource biostatisticians play important, integrated roles in each of the Cancer Center Scientific Programs (Cancer Cell Networks, Chemistry and Cancer, Development and Cancer, Experimental Therapeutics of Cancer, and Population Science and Cancer Control), as well as the center's disease-oriented teams. The format of these productive collaborations ranges from long-term grant and protocol support and project-oriented assistance to ongoing consultations. Resource biostatisticians are also key contributing members of major Cancer Center committees (Protocol Review and Monitoring Committees, Data and Safety Monitoring Committee, plus the Clinical Research Office), providing valuable independent statistical input. Resource activities in support of cancer research are summarized and illustrated in this document. Assistance is available on all types of research projects, including clinical trials, basic science experiments, and epidemiological studies.